The Christmas present
by Violet26
Summary: Bunnymund gives Jack a very special present for Christmas but soon begins to worry about how it might change their relationship.


A/n This is a very light T rating, it's more better safe than sorry. I don't own the Rise of the Guardians characters. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. Also, I will finish my other stories, for anyone wondering. My muses seem to be coming back so hopefully I'll get some worked on soon.

It was the perfect winter scene outside and in. Outside snow fell gently, street lamps cast a soft glow over the landscape and the few people on the street walked silently except for occasional laughter. Inside the little cafe it was warm and dry. The lights lit the room just right, not a harsh bright light nor a dim one. The crowd was small, only a couple tables were filled aside from theirs. It was perfect and Jack couldn't remember when he last felt so excited. He'd seen it all before of course but today it was different. Today, Jack was a human.

Aster fought hard to keep in laughter as he watched the winter spirit glance around the room like a child in a toy store. He figured this experience would be an exciting one for Jack but never thought it would be like this. His young lover had lived for over three centuries as Jack Frost. He had done so much more than a human ever could. Bunnymund couldn't help but wonder why one day back in human form was so amazing to Jack. He continued to watch Jack with a warm smile on his face as his thoughts drifted back to before they were dating, when he first asked Jack out. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

* * *

It had begun with Jack brushing up against Bunnymund "accidentally" and straying into his personal space and staying a little too long. The young Guardian had seemed like he was trying to be subtle but Aster was centuries older than him, he had seen it all, and it hadn't taken long to figure out what was going on. Despite his certainty he had hesitated to make a move. Jack had been alone for a long time and Aster hadn't wanted to move too quickly and scare him off. There was the fact that Aster had been alone a long time also. The idea of a potential new mate had made him more nervous than he had felt in centuries, aside from the thought of losing believers. Eventually, Bunnymund had gathered his courage and approached Jack at one of the Guardians annual meetings.

It had been awkward to say the least when Aster began talking to his friend. He had meant to approach Jack with confidence but by the time he had finally managed to ask the young spirit out on a date the spring Guardian felt like a silly teenager. Despite that, Jack had said yes (after laughing for a bit).

* * *

"Everything alright?" Aster asked Jack as the memory faded.

Jack turned away from the window to face Aster. He had been watching a young couple walk by hand in hand, they seemed so happy. He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's amazing. "

Aster returned Jack's smile with one of his own but as he saw the gleam in his lover's, newly brown, eyes his thoughts began to drift again. He felt happy he was able to give Jack this gift, the ability to be human again for a day, but initially he had been hesitant to tell Jack about the transformation potion he had concocted several years ago.

He had created the potion, elixir, whatever you want to call it, by accident. He had been trying to create a new delicate flavor of chocolate for his Easter treats. Aster normally used berries, herbs and spices he was familiar with. However, one day, while collecting, he ran into a forest nymph who told him about a rare herb that, when brewed with cocoa, made a chocolate that had the perfect combination of sweet and tart. He had used his chocolate recipe and mixed in the herb. It had turned out seemingly perfect and smelled delicious. When he tried it however it hadn't been long before he realized the effects.

Being a Pooka, Aster wasn't new to transformation. He had learned of his ability to take human form ages ago but there were reasons why he rarely did. He found it unnecessary, he was more comfortable in his Pooka form and, one of the main reasons and the reason he kept his special chocolate recipe from Jack (after realizing what it did) was; transformation was painful.

It didn't seem to matter how the change was made, naturally or because of the concoction he had created, one thing remained the same; the pain. For him it involved limbs and bones stretching and shrinking accordingly and fur changing into hair. Claws, eyes, pretty much most of his genetic makeup twisted into something new. It was lucky that Pooka and humans weren't as different as Earth rabbits and humans or it no doubt would have been worse. The changes in Jack wouldn't be as many Aster figured but no doubt would still hurt. Jack's blood, which currently ran cool, would warm. His eyes and hair would change color and his powers would be drained, weakening him until he got used to the feeling.

The other reason the spring spirit kept the chocolate a secret was, in part, a selfish one he supposed. Jack might like being human again, so much he would want to stay. Aster couldn't imagine not having the young spirit around, not after all they've been through. The creation wouldn't take away Jack's immortality, it changed appearances and for whatever reason allowed humans to see the person who took it. He had learned from the nymph who recommended the special ingredient more about the effects, unfortunately after he had used it. But why would Jack want to come back? He'd be able to spend more time with his believers and live the life he had lost so early. It hurt Aster to think about losing Jack but, in the end, he knew that making the winter spirit happy was more important to him than anything else in the world.

"How about you?" Jack asked the man across from him. "You seem distracted."

Aster frowned as he realized he had been lost in his own thoughts. He nodded at his lover. "I'm good luv, just thinking" he paused for a moment before continuing and answering Jack's unasked question. "Jack, if you want, " Aster hesitated again, feeling torn inside. "I can't make any promises," he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "and you'd still be immortal, there would be things you'd have to do too but if I can manage it, would you like to.." he trailed, unable to find the right words.

Jack frowned at Aster when he noticed his accent seemed thicker, something that usually happened when he was nervous. "What's wrong Bunny?" he asked with concern, the Pooka normally didn't have with words either.

Jack's use of Aster's nickname drew the attention of a couple of teenage girls who sat at a table near theirs. Jack had said it louder than intended, out of concern. The girls looked at the pair, one with a raised eyebrow. "It's because I'm quick, you know," Aster answered their questioning gazes, his embarrassment barely noticeable in his voice. "like a bunny"

The girl with the raised eyebrow replied with a simple "Ahh," and a nod of her head before glancing at Jack then returning her attention to her friend. Jack and Aster heard her whisper, "hopefully not too quick." The girls giggled. Aster groaned as he realized what she was referring to, both girls seemed to have picked up on what most of the restaurants other occupants either didn't notice or chose to ignore, that the two were more than friends.

Jack snickered before returning his attention back to Aster. "So, are you saying you can make me human again, permanently?" he asked more quietly.

Aster cleared his throat. "Like I said, I can't make any promises but if you want I might be able to." he replied, trying to keep his voice neutral.

The winter spirit took a moment to think about what Aster was offering. Had the offer come before, before everything; becoming a Guardian, getting believers, making friends and before his relationship with Bunny had changed into what it was now he might have accepted. But now, Jack knew he couldn't give up what he would have to give up if he did choose to be human again. This day had been amazing for Jack but that life, the human one, was the past. He knew who he was now. He was Jack Frost.

Jack meant Aster's eyes. "What you're offering is more than I could ever imagine." He began, his heart ached a bit at the sadness is Aster's eyes, the sadness he knew his lover was trying to hide but he had to say what this meant to him."I had spent so many nights wanting that life, feeling like I had nothing as Jack Frost and not knowing what I was supposed to do and just wishing for something else. Then I became a Guardian, made friends, got believers, started dating you and found a purpose." he smiled warmly before continuing. "Today was so fun and unbelievable and I love you for it but" Jack's smile grew brighter as he saw the new hope in the other man's eyes. "I'm happy as Jack Frost, I'm happy with you." He almost laughed at the beaming smile on Aster's face.

Aster reached across the table to place a hand on Jack's cheek. "You know I would have, if that had been what you wanted" Jack nodded. "But I'm glad you're happy as you are," he looked Jack over. "well, as you normally are."

Jack gave a quick chuckle before he leaned over the table and crossed the distance between them to press a gentle kiss to the other spirit's lips. The girls from before gave a couple whistles before Jack broke into laughter and sat back in his seat. Aster groaned again and slunk down in his own seat.

* * *

Jack stood quietly, leaned on his crook and gazed serenely at the town below. He smiled as he thought back on his day. It had been nearly perfect and he was happy Aster had given him such an amazing gift.

Aster stood behind Jack (now in Pooka form) and admired him for a minute before speaking up. " Jack, " he began softly. Jack turned to face him, still smiling brightly. " There's a human tradition, " Aster continued but nerves twisted in his stomach and he found himself unable to meet his lover's face . " It's become more popular among the spirit world over time and I was thinking, if ya wanted to " Jack raised an eyebrow curiously but remained silent as Aster reached for something in his bandolier. " What I'm trying to say is " He finally looked up and meant the winter spirit's crystalline blue eyes as he held out the small box in his pawed hand.

Jack's eyes went wide with realization and he laughed lightly, out of surprise, as Aster opened the box to reveal a small ring. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and yet simple, a silver band with a bluish jewel set into it in the middle. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

The Easter spirit noticed Jack seemed both curious and hopeful. His nerves calmed a little but all he could manage to say was, "Yeah".

Jack's smile faded and he seemed lost in thought for a moment. The seconds that passed seemed like an eternity to Aster as he waited for Jack's answer. The winter spirit finally looked up. Blue eyes meant green ones as Jack's smile returned. This time it was warm and full of love. "Yes" he nodded. "I will"

Without a word the Easter spirit pulled Jack into a warm embrace and whispered, "Merry Christmas Jack".


End file.
